Moving Onward Hatori Sohma
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Hatori is invited to Kana's awards party, but when a certian song plays, he regets some things, please R and R it's pretty good, It's sad! SO, please Read and Review, and then I'll comtinue!:)
1. Tale One

Genkai chan: HELLO!!! Today I was thinking of a song to go with this story I had recently thought up, and then it hit me, no not literally! And this means talking, "and this means thoughts ' and this means lyrics /. But please enjoy and review, look at my other stories too! R and R thankies!:)

* * *

Disclaimer: nope, not mine!!!

Moving Onward; Hatori Sohma. . .

* * *

Hatori Sohma, a silent, yet kind doctor, looked through his mail after a long and boring day at work. A letter caught his eye, but it wasn't what it was entirely about, but who it was from, Kana. Kana was a Sohma also, but they weren't blood related, Kana was Hatori's past love, by past I mean they loved each other, by weren't allowed. Hatori had to erase her memories of them being love. (A/n" U know the story!) Hatori opened the letter and read it through a couple of times, Kana had gotten an award in pediatrician (A/n: in my story that's what she majored in) and he was invited to the ceremony and dinner party on October 9'That's one week from today. Hatori decided he'd go and called Kana's home to tell her, that he'd come. The phone rang twice, and then someone picked it up.

"Hello?" A person's voice asked. It was a man's voice.

"Yes, my name I Hatori Sohma, I was invited to attend Kana's parties, and I was calling to say that I would be coming." Hatori said. 'So, this is the lucky man she ended up marrying.'

"Ok, thanks I'll tell her, bye." The man said and hung up without waiting Hatori's reply.

Hatori sighed and sat on the couch, he then soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

One Week Later

Hatori was driving in the car to Kana's awards when on the radio he heard a song; it was called White Flag, by an American artist, Dido. When he finally got there, he parked his car and walked inside. There she was, Kana. She looked so beautiful in her lilac strapless dress with matching shoes and pear necklace and earrings.

"Hatori?" Kana asked bewildered and ran over to greet her old mentor.(A/n" I don't know what else to call it?!)

"Hello, Kana, you look wonderful." Hatori said watching his words carefully.

"Thanks, I didn't know you were coming?" Kana said as she sighed.

"Oh, I called, your husband answered and said he'd tell you. . ." Hatori said, White Flag suddenly popped into his head and started playing over and over.

"Oh, well! I'm really glad you could make it!" Kana smiled.

/I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
I'll tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?/

"Really?" Hatori asked as he admired kana's gracefulness. 'Kana . . . I wish you could love me again, and know that I still love you, but it's too late now.'

"Yeah! Everyone hasn't seen you since you left med school!" Kana said as she motioned he husband to come over.

/I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were/

"Oh, well, yeah." Hatori scratched his head. 'Why did I come?!'

"Honey, this, is Hatori Sohma, he helped me sooo much when I was starting." Kana said.

"Hello, my name's Riyu Obana, pleased to meet you." Riyu said smoothly.

"Likewise." Hatori told him. 'So, hi is more polite around Kana, but not others?'

/Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be/

"Kana, we should go now." Riyu whispered to Kana and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, ok, nice seeing you Hatori, bye bye!" Kana winked and left hand in hand with Riyu. 'Maybe if I hadn't asked Akito? Would things be different?' Hatori mused.

/I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble/

Hatori sat down next to some of his old professors and talked for a bit. Then it was time for the awards.

"Kana Sohma, for outstanding dedication for Pediatrician!" The announcer's voice called. Kana jumped up and practically ran to the stage to get her medal. (A/n" what else?).

"Hello, I'd like to thank everyone here, and mostly my husband, Riyu, oh, and all my old professors, and I cannot forget Hatori Sohma, my mentor! Hatori-san please come up here!!!" Kana said proudly. Hatori was dumbstruck, why him, why now?! Hatori made his way up there, reluctantly. "Could you make a speech, Hatori?" kana asked sweetly, Hatori nodded and went to the microphone.

"When I first saw Kana, I remembered how hard it was to start off..." Hatori started.

/I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense/

"I knew that she'd make a great doctor someday." Hatori said. 'And wife.' He silently added.

/Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be/

"I'm glad to have met you, Kana, And I'm glad...that you have, achieved a lot." Hatori said, whispering the last part. 'Kana: I'm glad to have me you, Hatori, and I'm even more happier to have fallen in love with you.'

/And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will/

After Hatori finished his speech he sat down, everyone clapped and now it was time for the dinner party.

"Hatori-san!" Kana shouted in the rush for food.

"Hm?" Hatori said as he turned to see just kana running towards him.

"Thanks for the wonderful speech, on such short notice." Kana said and took out her ribbon in her silky hair, letting it down.

/All that was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on..../

"No problem, Kana." 'I'd do anything for you, so why didn't I just ignore Akito and run away with you?!' Hatori thought.

"Heh, anyway enjoy yourself, see you!" And with that said Kana ran off to say hi to other important people.

/Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be/

Aft6er the party Hatori looked at Kana talking with Riyu she was smiling like always.

/Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be/

Hatori left shortly after and as he drove home, he thought. 'This is for the better, but cannot stop loving you , Kana, and I never will.'

/Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be/

Hatori got home and took kana's picture; he had in his office and put it in his room, on his bed side table. 'Forever and always, my love'. . . ."Forever and Always." Hatori whispered, and fell fast asleep, dreaming of a love that would never be.

Elsewhere, Kana would never know the love that Hatori her once shared, but has found new love, but is it as true as she thinks?

* * *

Genkai chan: How was it, bad? Good? Tell me! I might continue, Review, please, I wanna know what u think!!! :)


	2. Tale Two

Genkai chan: Today I had a breakthrough, no make that two breakthroughs! This next chapter is by Kelly Clarkson, Since You've been Gone. I hope you like it as much as the first's. I love all my reviewers, so here we go! And btw this is flashback and angst, loads, sorry for OOC-ness. BYE!

Lonely-dreamlover: I know, lol here's the chappie!

sweetiegurl23501: yeah whatever…ok then here it is….Roy rules.

Cel: thanks for reviewing, Ha-san says thanks also.

Elissachan: You're very welcome; I hated to see hari and Kana's relationship go away too.

XBlackfireX: Thanks so much, I am proud too!

Yaoi-is-wowie21: You don't know how long I had to think of a song, but man, it was great!

TheSSEviLSurgeon: Everyone FB character need love…maybe not Akito…but oh well.

Hatori was sitting in a café drinking his favorite drink, coffee, when he noticed a seemingly familiar brown haired girl walk past. Kana. Hatori was so surprised to see her so soon, after that whole thing at her awards, he didn't need to see her so soon. He got up, paid for his bill and ran after her. The man finally caught up with her. "K-Kana?" Hatori asked in disbelief.

"Oh, hi…Hatori." She said, not as pleased to see him.

"Kana, how are you, and your new husband…Steve?" He asked, trying to remember. Kana recoiled and frowned, uncharacteristically.

"His name is Riyu, Hatori, Riyu and he's my husband, not you…" She said and stormed off.

"Kana!" Hatori shouted and sighed with remorse. Had he done or said something to upset her, he thought. Kana ran out into the street, and got in her car, leaving Hatori there, stunned.

"Hatori, why did you do this me? I…I thought we were just friends…but….we we're more…?" She cried, Hatori looked up, tearing streaming down his pale face. Kana remembered!

/Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone/

Hatori drove home later thinking, thinking about his past with Kana, but else where, Kana was at her home on the other side of town, lying in her husband arms, utterly confused.

Kana's POV!

Kana sat around and got up, Riyu asleep, she went to the window sill and looked at the pouring rain. 'Why?' She thought and sighed. 'Why, why did she see scenes with her and Hatori Sohma everything she closed her eyes?' She thought and turned around, facing her husband.

/You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone/

Flashback:

Hatori and Kana were walking on a sunny beach, hands entwined. "Hatori, do you think, as a sea horse, you'd like sea water?" Kana asked.

"No, even as a human, I don't…" He replied and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Oh, You'd look cute, you know?" She said and ran up ahead to see the setting of the sun, Hatori caught up with her and kissed her lovingly.

"You do, do you?" He asked as they broke apart, and looked into the deep blue ocean.

"Yes, Hatori Sohma, I do." Kana whispered into his ear.

End Flashback

"Hatori..." Kana muttered and put her head down, she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. 'Hatori…I am so happy right now…why…?' She thought and fell to the floor, desperate for some answers.

/And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say/

Flashback:

Kana was walking in the family Sohma garden when she heard someone's foot steps, she turned around, wanting to she Hatori, she saw Momiji.

"Hi there, Kana!" He said as he bounced towards her, carrying a camera.

"What do you have there, Momiji-chan?" She asked and bent down to take a look.

"Hehe, it's a camera, Ha'ri said I can take a picture of you!" He told her.

"Alright, I'll stand over by that fence, and you can take my picture, ok?" She said and bet up and walked over to the beautiful, lush bushes and trees. "Ready." She said and smiled, like no tomorrow.

"Ok!" Momiji replied and took the picture, gave Kana a thumb up and skipped off to give the camera back to Hatori.

End Flashback

Kana took a deep breath and got up. 'I am, still happy, right?' She asked her self.

/But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone/

Kana thought, yes it is…I hurt you, you helped me the only way, you erased my memories, we both are happy, she thought logically. The next day she drove over to the Sohma estate, to ask Hatori a favor.

"Hatori-san, can I ask you to do something?" Kana asked sweetly.

"Kana…" Hatori said and led her inside his house.

"I know, I'm sorry for what I said but…I meant it, why did I love you?" She asked, coldly, a bit too coldly.

/How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone/

"Kana? I thought you remembered?" Hatori asked.

"I…did…I am…but why?" Kana asked and looked down. 'Why did I come here…I'm only hurting him again!' She thought and sighed.

"Listen, kana…I'm sorry for what you are going through, but honestly…" He started but was cut off but Kana.

"No, you have no idea what I am feeling like, my whole life is a lie, and you, Hatori Sohma knew it!" She yelled and stood up, crying.

/How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way/

"Kana, I do to!" He said and got up.

"No, you don't!" She yelled back and put her head in her hands, sobbing.

"I do too, I was the other person in love, Kana, but…I loved you, you loved me, that's all I can tell you…" he said and walked outside in the snow, that was once rain.

/But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone/

Kana sat there, and got up. "I wish… I wish you and I never met." She cried and ran off, as Akito watched, smirking.

"Hatori…." Akito smirked.

"I…I'm glad we did…" he whispered back to her.

/You had your chance, you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth, I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again/

Kana was driving on her way home, and saw a river and smiled. Kana drove straight towards it, screaming at the top of her lungs, her husband. "RIYU!" 'Hatori, or Riyu I cannot tell the difference anymore!' she thought and adwited her new destiny.

/Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want/

Hatori was reading the newspaper and watching the news when there was a story of a women who drove into a lake and drowned. He spit out his coffee and coughed. "K-Kana!" Hatori cried. But the thing that made him cry was what was written at the scene of the incident. There was a message; it said "Forever Forgetful…." Hatori didn't come out of his room the rest of the night, when Momiji came over; Hatori didn't bother trying to be cheered up.

"Ha'ri… I'm sorry…" Momiji said sadly. "But…maybe…she didn't die!" he said hopefully.

"Momiji, when someone drowns, they die." He said and walked off.

/Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone/

Akito smirked, and pet his bird idly. "No….this won't end…." He muttered.

Genkai chan : I slacked off at the end...gomen! I also have a chappie in the works that goes along side this, and a different ending, review please. -.-


End file.
